walpurgisfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is a British boarding school of magic. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered as the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition and Muggle-repelling charms, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says "Danger, Keep Out". These spells may be lifted by the Headmaster. There are exactly 264 students attending Hogwarts at any given time. Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They were named after the first four Hogwarts professors, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor Gryffindor is well known for bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. The house colors are scarlet and gold, and the house is symbolized by a lion. Their house ghost is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as Nearly Headless Nick. The entrance to the common room is on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of a fat lady. In order to get in to the common room Gryffindor students must say the right password. Hufflepuff Hufflepuff is well known for loyalty, fair play, honesty and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a badger, and the house colors are yellow and black. The house ghost is the Fat Friar. Its common room is near the kitchens. Ravenclaw Ravenclaw values wit, creativity and wisdom. The house is symbolized by an eagle and the house colors are blue and bronze. The house ghost is the Grey Lady (Rowena Ravenclaw). The Ravenclaw common room is located on a high tower. To enter, one must answer a riddle from a eagle door knocker such as "Where do vanished objects go?". Slytherin Slytherin values ambition, cleverness, cunning and resourcefulness. The house is symbolized by a serpent, and the house colors are green and silver. The house ghost is the Bloody Baron. Its common room is in the dungeons through three stones. School Spirit Hogwarts' motto is: "''Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" The translation is: Never tickle a sleeping dragon The pronunciation is: (Latin) DRAY-koh door-me-ins noon-kwam tee-tel-LAN-dus The School Song '' "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,'' Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our head could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Staff Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specializes in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and groundskeeper. Heads of Hogwarts *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black (1852-1925) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1925-2004) *Professor Harold James Potter (2004-Present) Deputy Heads *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1852-1925) *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1852-1925) *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1852-1925) *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1852-1925) *Professor Armando Dippet (1925-1982) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1982-Present) Heads of Houses Gryffindor *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1852-1925) *Professor Armando Dippet (1925-1968) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1968-Present) Hufflepuff *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1852-1925) *Professor Pomona Sprout (1925-1990) *Professor Neville Longbottom (1990-Present) Ravenclaw *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1852-1925) *Professor Filius Flitwick (1925-1968) *Professor Luna Lovegood (1868-Present) Slytherin *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1852-1925) *Professor Galatea Merrythought (1925-1982) *Professor Horace Slughorn (1982-1998) *Professor Severus Snape (1998-Present) Professors Arithmancy *Professor Dexter Fortecuse (1925-1998) *Professor Septima Vector (1998-Present) Astronomy *Professor Amberose Swott (1852-1968) *Professor Aurora Sinistra (1968-Present) Care of Magical Creatures *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1925-1968) *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1968-Present) Charms *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw (1852-1925) *Professor Filius Flitwick (1925-1968) *Professor Luna Lovegood (1968-Present) Defense Against the Dark Arts *Professor Helga Hufflepuff (1852-1925) *Professor Galatea Merrythought (1925-1982) *Professor Harold James Potter (1982-1990) *Professor Quirinus Quirrel (1990-1998) *Professor Alastor Moody (1998-Present) Divination *Professor Sybill Trewalney (1925-1998) *Professor Firenze (1998-Present) Government Studies *Professor Albus Dumbledore (1925-2004) *Professor Harold James Potter (2004-Present) Herbology *Professor Herbert Beery (1925-1968) *Professor Pomona Sprout (1968-1990) *Professor Neville Longbottom (1990-Present) History of Magic *Professor Cuthbert Binns (1852-Present) Muggle Studies *Professor Charity Burbage (1925-1998) *Professor Quirinus Quirrel (1998-Present) Potions *Professor Salazar Slytherin (1852-1925) *Professor Horace Slughorn (1925-1998) *Professor Severus Snape (1998-Present) Transfiguration *Professor Godric Gryffindor (1852-1925) *Professor Armando Dippet (1925-1968) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1968-Present) Apparition *Professor Wilkie Twycross (1925-1982) *Professor Harold James Potter (1982-1990) *Professor Wilkie Twycross (1990-2004) *Professor Harold James Potter (2004-Present) Electives Ancient Runes *Professor Cuthbert Binns (1982-Present) Music *Professor Luna Lovegood (1982-Present) Muggle Music *Professors Charity Burbage and Luna Lovegood (1982-1998) *Professors Quirinus Quirrel and Luna Lovegood (1998-Present) Art *Professor Minerva McGonagall (1982-Present) Muggle Art *Professors Charity Burbage and Minerva McGonagall (1982-1998) *Professors Quirinus Quirrel and Minerva McGonagall (1998-Present) Ghoul Studies *Professor Cuthbert Binns (1982-Present) Support Staff Caretaker *Apollyon Pringle (1852-1968) *Argus Filch (1968-Present) Nurse *Dilys Derwent (1852-1968) *Poppy Pomfrey (1968-Present) Groundskeeper *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (1852-1925) *Professor Silvanus Kettleburn (1925-1968) *Professor Rubeus Hagrid (1968-Present) Referee and Flight Instructor *Professor Wilkie Twycross (1925-1982) *Professor Harold James Potter (1982-1990) *Rolanda Hooch (1990-Present) Librarian *Irma Pince (1852-Present) Student Years First Years A first year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is new to Hogwarts and in their first year of magical education. There are ten first-years per house (five boys, five girls), leaving a total of forty students per year. First years are typically eleven to twelve years of age. First years arrive at the castle by crossing the lake in boats separate from the older students. They are not allowed on their broomsticks unless they are attending Flying class. First year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, Charms and Flying. Second Years A second year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their second year of magical education. Second years are typically twelve to thirteen years of age. The second year is the first year in which students are allowed to go with the rest of the school in the school carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the castle. The second year is an important one for students, as it is the first year that they get new courses. Second year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. The second years also take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Third Years A third year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their third year of magical education. Third years are typically thirteen to fourteen years of age. Third year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Third years also continue their studies in Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Third years are permitted to go to Hogsmeade during certain weekends if they have a signed permission form from their parent/guardian. Fourth Years A fourth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fourth year of magical education. Fourth years are typically fourteen to fifteen years of age. The fourth form is almost identical in its structure to the third; students sit two more courses in addition to the core classes, and are allowed in Hogsmeade during selected weekends. Fourth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Fourth years continue their studies in Arithmancy, and start the course of Muggle Studies, having finished Care of Magical Creatures in their previous year. Fifth Years A fifth year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their fifth year of magical education. Fifth years are typically fifteen to sixteen years of age. The fifth year is enormously important for students, due to the fact that it is the year in which they must sit their OWL exams in their core courses, which will determine what NEWT courses they will be permitted to take later on in their education. OWLs determine what jobs they can apply for in their future careers. The fifth year is also the year in which students receive career counseling from their Heads of House. It is during this meeting that they will be advised as to what NEWT level classes they should take in order to qualify for their desired career. Fifth year classes consist of Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy and Charms. Before the beginning of the year, one boy and one girl are selected by the Headmaster from each House to become prefects. Sixth Years A sixth year is a student who is in his or her sixth year of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sixth years are typically sixteen to seventeen years of age. The sixth year is the first year in which students sit NEWT level classes in the core courses. Based on their OWL scores, and depending on the minimum requirements of the professor teaching the subject at that time, students are allowed to sit any number of classes as long as they meet said requirements. It the student doesn't meet those requirements, they cannot attend the NEWT level classes, and simply repeat the OWL level classes and the core OWL exams. While students do have the opportunity to choose whether they wish to continue in particular subjects, those who being studying NEWT level subjects in their sixth year are expected to carry on with the subject into the seventh year, and sit the NEWT exam in that subject. Exactly six students from each house take NEWT level studies every year, and those six always continue on into their seventh year. Sixth years also have to take Divination. Sixth years may also elect to take part in the Government Studies elective for a small fee of twelve Galleons. Seventh Years A seventh year is a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who is in their seventh and final year of formal magical education. Seventh years are typically seventeen to eighteen years of age. The seventh year contains the most important exams given at Hogwarts: the NEWTs. Students conclude their NEWT level studies in the seventh year, at the end of which they sit the NEWT exam pertaining to each of their subjects. A student in the seventh year would have the same schedule he or she had in the sixth year, and would sit only those classes in which they received OWLs meeting the minimum requirement of the professor for that subject. However, not all students take NEWTs as some occupations require only OWLs. Seventh years also conclude their studies in Divination, should they choose. Seventh years may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a small fee of twelve Galleons. Every year, a male and female seventh year are appointed Head Boy and Head Girl, respectively. The Headmaster selects the Head students from among the seventh year prefects each year. Electives Students may also elect to take certain short courses during their Saturdays, the courses of Ancient Runes, Music, Muggle Music, Art, Muggle Art, and Ghoul Studies, each course costing twelve galleons, at any year of the student's choosing. Students can only take one course per year. Also, students wishing to join the Hogwarts' Choir must take Music and Muggle Music first. The School Year at Hogwarts The school year at Hogwarts begins on September 1st: at 11 a.m., the Hogwarts Express leaved King's Cross Station, bringing students to Hogsmeade Station, where the first years traditionally cross the lake in boats with the Groundskeeper, and the second through seventh years ride carriages pulled by Thestrals up to the Hogwarts Castle (the Thestrals are generally invisibly to students except those who have witnessed death). The Welcoming Feast takes place in the Great Hall. This feast includes the Sorting ceremony, followed by a few words from the current Headmaster, the banquet starts after this, including large quantities of food and drink. The feast is closed with a few more words from the Headmaster, but it also includes the usual "start-of-term notices". Classes start the next day (September 2nd). The class schedules are handed out during breakfast by the Heads of House. After two weeks of classes, the Quidditch team trials occur. Classes will proceed normally and the next notable event occurs on the evening of October 31st: the Halloween feast. Decorations include giant jack-o-lanterns and flocks of hundreds of bats flying across the halls. The served foods include pumpkin treats, tarts, cakes and all sorts of magical sweets. The Quidditch season starts usually with the first Quidditch match in the first weeks of November. In the second week of December, the Deputy Head takes names of those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. The first term usually ends about a week before Christmas and most of the students and some of the teachers go home by the school train. The Yule Ball occurs on the evening of Christmas Eve, ending at midnight, during Triwizard Tournament years. On December 25th, a Christmas feast is held in the Great Hall. Shortly after January 1st, the Hogwarts Express returns to Hogsmeade; the second term begins. The exact dates of the beginning of the Easter holidays vary every year. During these holidays, the students may go home. There is also a Valentine's Day celebration, which consists of no classes if on a school day, and a great feast. The final exams are held the last three days of May and the results come out on June 1. On the evening of that same day, the End-of-Term-Feast is held. The next morning, the Hogwarts Express returns to London. All staff and students leave Hogwarts during the summer except for the caretaker and groundskeeper. Daily Routines at Hogwarts The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.. The bell chimes again at 9:50 am to signal the start of the next class. There is a break between this class and the following class, making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and six more periods, with a break per every two classes. Supper is served in the Great Hall at 7:30 p.m., after which the students have free time. There is an Astronomy class every night at midnight. A student only has one astronomy class per week, and the day is determined by which year they are in. The students who aren't in an Astronomy class are must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 11:00 p.m.). Saturdays include elective courses, Quidditch practices, games, and other school events. Recruitment Before School Term Each year, the Hogwarts Board of Governors sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one. The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. Letters are also sent to existing students to inform them of the new supplies needed. Students usually obtain school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. Letters to witches and wizards who are unaware of their magical ability are delivered in person by a member of the Board of Governors, who then explain to the parents/guardians about magical society, and reassure them regarding this news. They also assist the family in regards to buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley. Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but many exceptions such as rats and pygmy puffs are made. During School Term Term begins on September 1st. Students usually reach Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express, which leaves from Platform 9 3/4 of London's King's Cross Station at 11 a.m. sharp. There are other ways of entering the school, such as via brooms or Floo Powder, or simply Apparating to a nearby location such as Hogsmeade. Missing the Hogwarts Express for any reason is a very serious problem if not reported in advance, but will not cost the students points, as the term has not officially started. After the Hogwarts Express arrives, students depart for the school accompanied by chaperones. First year students travel to the castle via small boats. The boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbor. Older students travel on the road in carriages pulled by Thestrals. Upon arrival at the Great Hall, new students are sorted into Houses by the Sorting Hat. After all new students have been sorted, a feast begins to welcome everyone to the new school year. After dinner, students are led to their House Common room by a Prefect. This is a special time for new students to get comfortable with their surroundings, because the next day classes begin. Quidditch Tryouts for House Quidditch teams happen at the very beginning of the school year. First-years are usually prohibited from joining a Quidditch team, as they are usually inexperienced with brooms and are forbidden to own them in the first place, however exceptions have been made on both counts. Holidays Students may go home for certain holidays such as Christmas. The students who choose to remain are treated to a feast along with some of the faculty. When Christmas holidays end, classes begin again. Harold James Potter organized a Valentine's Day celebration. It was not continued after he left the school, but was resurrected when he returned. The Easters holidays are not as enjoyable as the Christmas ones, as students are overloaded with homework in preparation for their exams, which are taken at the end of the year. Students are not allowed to use magic over the summer holidays until they turn seventeen. Uniform The students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform. Students must wear this uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their House dormitory. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their House dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pajamas to sleep before they go to bed, to they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pajamas. The Hogwarts uniform consists of a white collared, long sleeved shirt, a tie of their house colors, a grey jumper vest, black slacks for males and a black, knee length skirt for females paired with black or grey knee length socks for both sexes. Both sexes wear black comfortable shoes. Each student wears a cloak that bears their house crest on the front, right side and has lining of their house color: green for Slytherin, red for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. During the winter months, a grey jumper replaces the jumper vest for comfort and a scarf bearing their two house colors is worn for warmth. A black pointed hat is provided, but is only worn for special occasions, such as the opening ceremony, special dinners, house cup ceremony, etc. Subjects and Grading Subjects There are a variety of classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These include both the core curriculum, extra curricular and electives, available from second year forward. Some classes may be dropped in seventh year. Grades Grading on routine homework is along the same lines as that for Muggle students. Hogwarts students also have difficult exams as they progress higher in the system. OWLs, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, are a set of standardized tests for fifth year students which determine what courses a student may continue to study in their final years at Hogwarts. NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) are optional levels of education for exceptional students, much like honors classes for Muggle students. To progress to NEWT level, students must receive certain high marks on their OWL exams. NEWT tests occur at the end of the seventh year and cannot be retaken like OWLs. Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading System *O = Outstanding (Pass, always continue to NEWT) *E = Exceeds Expectations (Pass, almost always continues to NEWT) *A = Acceptable (Pass, rarely continue to NEWT) *P = Poor (Fail, repeats course and retakes exam) *D = Dreadful (Fail, repeats course and does not retake exam) *T = Troll (Fail, repeats fifth year at Hogwarts) No witch or wizard has every scored a T on any examination in Walpurgian history. This grading system is also used on WOMBATS (optional tests taken outside Hogwarts) and NEWTS, making this the universal Walpurgian exam grading system. Hogwarts Castle Hogwarts is a large castle, located on extensive grounds that include the Quidditch pitch, the Forbidden Forest, and the Hogwarts Lake (the Black Lake). The three highest towers are the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, and Gryffindor Tower. The castle is set upon huge rocks above the water, and is protected by various defensive magic including the spell which prevents Muggles from seeing and entering the school. The castle is known for its never changing design. Although classes were added throughout the years, and more space was needed, the castle had already been built with the space that it needs now. History Hogwarts was founded by Phineas Nigellus Black and his friends Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They each represented an aspect of wizarding that they wanted to bring out in new students. In 1944, the Triwizard Tournament began, which included three students of Hogwarts randomly, but fatefully chosen from the Goblet of Fire. These three students participated in a number of activities until there was one winner, who would receive eternal glory. This tournament has occurred every ten years since the formation of it. Albus Dumbledore is considered the greatest headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts because of his then-new innovations for Hogwarts. In 1998, then-Minister for Magic Harold James Potter, now currently Headmaster, created the Hogwarts Board of Governors to evaluate the school in every aspect at all times, to ensure maximum efficiency. This new system began implementing "Educational Decrees" which would further set regulations and protocols for Hogwarts.